True Love Has No Bounds
by Shadowed93
Summary: Rose realises her affection for Teddy is more than just friendship, but he loves Victoire. Will he ever return her feelings? Rose x Teddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Teddy x Rose.**

"Rose, I want to tell you something."

"Oh, really? Is it a secret?"

"Sort of. You're the first person I've told. But hopefully soon everyone will know."

"Okay, what is it, Teddy?"

"It's Victoire. You know we've been back together for quite a while now? I think I love her. I want to tell her…Do you think I should?"

"Oh, Teddy! Of course you should! Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Rose's eyes lit up at the thought of the marriage. Victoire would look as stunning as her mother in a wedding dress, the ceremony would be beautiful, she hoped it would happen soon; she really liked Teddy and Victoire as a couple. When they had split up for a few years, she had thought they would never get back together, but now that they were she could get excited about them again.

"That's taking things a bit too far Rose, don't you think? One step at a time." Teddy laughed, Rose was always thinking too far ahead, planning ridiculously in advance. He was surprised she wasn't already revising for her OWL's, despite only being in the summer between fourth and fifth year. Though she wasn't always like that, she could be silly and joke around – the complete opposite of her usual self. She was unpredictable; he never knew which side of her he would see.

"Oh, fine, but I expect it to be soon!" And with that final comment, she skipped off to talk to Albus.

They were at one of the many events that happened throughout the year with the entire family - plus special guests, Hagrid for example, attending most of them. This one didn't even have a particular purpose, such as a birthday, other than the younger attendants celebrating the end of school for the summer holidays.

The large size of the family meant that birthdays happened on a regular basis, so everyone got to see each other a lot. Teddy and Rose had always been close; they always sat next to each other when they were together, joking around or talking about Rose's school life. Before Rose had had to begin attending Hogwarts, there had never been large gaps between seeing each other, so now they were in regular contact via owl during the school months. Teddy thought of her as his favourite Weasley.

-o-

Rose had first decided that she liked Teddy when she was only small, and he would make her laugh by morphing his face into various different things, with her favourite being the cat. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him always there for her. She supposed he was like an older brother to her, but since she had no older brother to compare too, this was just a guess. She liked his constantly changing hair colour, and demanded that he had it a different colour every time she saw him. Today it was a deep blue, she liked it, and it suited him.

Now that the summer holidays had arrived, Rose was looking forward to seeing Teddy on a regular basis. Their conversations were so much more enjoyable in person.

At the end of the day, when the time came to return home, Teddy came over to Rose to say goodbye.

"See you next week, Rose."

"Bye Teddy!" Rose replied, "I hope you remember my birthday present!"

"Of course I will, silly." Teddy then hugged rose, before turning on the spot and apparating.

**Thanks for reading :) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Teddy x Rose.**

Rose hated having her birthday so late in the year, she was only just turning fifteen and school would start again in four weeks' time. When the time came to learn apparition, or be able to use magic out of school, she would be the last in her year to have the chance. _It's not fair at all. I'm obviously the best in the year, _she thought. It seemed that she didn't take after her mother in terms of being modest.

Nonetheless, Rose enjoyed the event of her birthday. Each year everyone would come over to the family home, and since it was in the summer, her parents would set up a tent outside with a long table for the food. The large amount of food was essential; there were so many guests at this sort of thing. They also draped their large garden with various magical decorations. This year, Hermione had chosen to cover the trees in ribbons that sparkled and changed colour, and small enchanted paper birds in every shade and hue possible.

When Rose woke up and looked out of the window at the magnificent decorations, the excitement of the day fully hit her. She was finally 15. When she got downstairs her parents and Hugo were already up, sat around a rather sizeable pile of presents in the middle of the room. She grinned and immediately began ripping the paper off of them. After she was finished unwrapping, she felt that she had got a good collection of new things to enjoy.

"When is everyone else getting here?" she asked, after thanking her family.

"About 12 o'clock." Replied her father.

-o-

One of the first people to arrive was Teddy. When he appeared at the end of their garden, he had both his hands behind his back. Rose ran over to him, happy to see him again and excited for her present.

"Close your eyes," he said "and hold out your hands."

"Oh, now I'm all excited. This better be good." Rose answered with a cheeky smile.

As he placed the present in her hands, she could feel that it was soft and warm. She opened her eyes to an adorable white Pygmy Puff snuggling into her palms.

"Oh, Teddy!" she squealed "It's so cute! And its white, I didn't know you could get white ones!"

"You can't, technically. I had your uncle George breed that one just for you. There's no other Pygmy Puff like it. Are you going to name him?"

"Yes, I think I'll call him… Reginald."

Teddy began to laugh at Rose's name for her new pet.

"What? I think it suits him perfectly, thank you very much." After that, she went to thank George for breeding him for her.

As she left, Teddy was still laughing at the ridiculous name for a ball of fluff.

-o-

When dinner was served, courtesy of Molly Weasley, who had insisted on cooking, everyone was gathered around the table. Rose had Reginald perched on her head. Either side of her were her parents, opposite her was Teddy. She was surrounded by people she loved, greatly enjoying her birthday celebrations. Eventually, after the meal was over, a giant cake was levitated over to the table, and set down in front of Rose. She had to stand up to blow out the candles due to the size of the cake, and accidentally blew icing all over the people opposite her, who resembled badly made snowmen afterwards.

"Oops." She muttered.

Then her mother stood up, waved her wand, and somehow everyone gained a plate with a slice of cake in front of them. Soon all the guests were tucking in, complementing Hermione on her wonderful baking. To everyone's surprise, a charm had been incorporated, causing the cake to taste different to each person.

"Oh it was nothing," Mumbled Hermione "just a simple charm really."

"Well I couldn't do it." Ron replied.

Not long after the dinner, everyone began to leave. Rose didn't want her birthday to finish, but it was quickly coming to an end.

Teddy came over to give Rose a hug goodbye.

"Only two years today, and you'll be and adult." He said with a strange look in his eye. Rose couldn't work it out, but she assumed it was because she was growing up now.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" she replied, and hugged Teddy around the waist. The hug felt different to their unusual hugs, it lasted longer, and something inside her changed.

It wasn't until late that night that Rose realised what it had meant – she liked Teddy, More than a friend. She had a crush on him.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teddy x Rose.**

**Chapter 3.**

As Rose lay in her bed after her sudden and unforeseen revelation, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. Teddy was her best friend – she couldn't like him, it just wasn't right. On top of that, she knew he was in love with Victoire – it was only the previous week that he had told her so. And then there was the fact that he was so much older than her, he was 23, and she was still only 15. There was definitely no way that anything could ever happen, she would just have to try and get over him.

When Rose woke up late the next morning, the first thing to come into her mind was Teddy. _This crush on him is pretty serious, I can't stop thinking about him, _Rose thought, _what am I going to do? Seeing him again is going to be so difficult._

Rose tried to stop thinking about him during the day. She kept herself busy, doing things around the house, but all the time her mind just kept wandering back to Teddy. She hoped that the constant thoughts of him were only because she had only just realised her affection for him was so strong, and that even if she couldn't completely get over it, she would at least be able to think about him on a less regular basis when she had gotten used to the concept. Having to think about him so often was something she didn't want to have to do all the time.

Maybe this year, for the first time, Rose would be happy when she went back to school and would no longer be able to see Teddy. But for now, the family had arranged a lot of meetings, so that they would all get to see each other while the Hogwarts students were out of school.

The next time everyone was getting together was in a few days. They were all going to The Burrow to enjoy more of Molly's beautiful cooking.

-o-

As Teddy stood in front of the mirror, getting ready for the day out at The Burrow, he was having trouble thinking of a hair colour for the occasion. He knew that Rose liked him to have a different colour each time, but no inspiration would come to him today. He settled for a light green, hoping Rose wouldn't remember that he had only used it about a month ago, and that it wasn't a completely new shade.

Before travelling to the burrow, he went to pick Victoire up from Shell cottage. Today he had decided to meet her first, instead of meeting her at the event, and they would arrive together. When she came out of her house, her hair was blowing in the wind and she looked as beautiful as ever, as she walked over all he could think of was how much he loved her.

When she reached him, he stroked her face lovingly, causing her to smile. He loved it when she smiled. They had one quick kiss, and then they apparated to their destination. When they arrived they were hand in hand, and had accidentally appeared right in the middle of everyone.

"Oops," Said Teddy "I must have misjudged the distance."

As he was talking, he noticed that Rose had given him and Victoire a strange, unhappy look, before turning and walking off to talk to Albus.

Later on in the day he tried to get hold of Rose to ask her what was wrong, but she seemed to be avoiding him, she would always end up moving away to see someone else when he began to approach her. It wasn't like her at all – they always got on so well at this sort of thing.

The entire day went by and he still hadn't managed to talk to Rose once. Afterwards, he and Victoire had gone for a walk together along the beach near her home, where he was still worrying about what he could have done to upset her.

"You need to stop worrying about Rose," Victoire reassured him, "She's a teenage girl. She will have strange moods and times where things like this happen. You'll just have to wait until she gets over whatever is bothering her." After this, Victoire smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Victoire. You've really made me feel better, and I do love that smile of yours." Teddy smirked, and leaned in to kiss Victoire one final time before she had to return home.

-o-

Rose didn't feel much better about her new crush on Teddy after avoiding him so successfully throughout the entire day. She hadn't really expected it to help, but it had been worth a try. He had looked so happy with Victoire, and Rose told herself that she would just going to have to get over it. They were in love and there were no signs of them breaking up ever again. _But it's so much easier to tell myself to stop this, than it is to actually do it, _she thought.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teddy x Rose.**

**Chapter 4.**

It was the last day of the summer holidays, and like her father before her, Rose was highly unorganised when it came to packing. She had not even attempted to sort out her things previously, and now she was aimlessly wandering around her room with Reginald balanced on her shoulder. As soon as she had awoken, her mother had told her to start packing. But three hours later, she had only opened her trunk. Eventually, after much persuasion from Ron, Hermione came into Rose's room, waved her wand, and everything flew into its correct place. As she left, she was huffily mumbling something about responsibilities.

Over the past few weeks, Rose's affection for Teddy had definitely decreased. Although she still liked him, it was less of an overwhelming feeling, and she felt happier talking to him again. Though there hadn't been many times when she had seen him in person recently, they were talking through letters a lot, and it was much easier for rose to joke around with him again. That morning, she had received a new letter from him.

'_Hey Rose, _

_We haven't spoken for a few days so I thought I would just say good luck for school! Fifth year is a very important year, so make sure you work hard! _

_I don't think I really need to tell you to work properly, I know that you will anyway, but it's nice to have someone who cares, right? _

_Anyway, have a good last day of freedom._

_Love, Teddy.'_

As Rose read Teddy's words of encouragement, she felt a surge of fondness for him pass through her. He was right, because everyone expected her to do well anyway, most people didn't bother with giving her advice, but it was still nice to hear from someone that they are supporting you. He knew her so well, it was disconcerting. The word 'love' stuck out most to her. Seeing it written down, in his handwriting, especially for her, made her feel like maybe her feelings weren't unreturned. Of course she knew it was not a literal thing, but she liked it anyway.

The next day, at platform nine and three quarters, everything was getting slightly hectic. It was ten to eleven, and Rose and her family hadn't even gone through the barrier yet. Rose was the first one to rush through, and was surprised to see Teddy standing there, waiting for them . She could feel herself getting flustered as he walked over, and blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Well you must have really been rushing to get here on time, Rose, your cheeks are all red!" Teddy put a hand on the side of Rose's face before continuing. "You feel all warm too!"

"Oh…yeah… I didn't want to miss the train." Teddy seemed so oblivious of Rose's feelings towards him, it was amazing really, and she had thought she made it so obvious all the time.

Rose didn't stay to talk to Teddy for too long, she wanted to get on the train and find her friends. Just before the train left, she leant out of the window to say a final goodbye to her parents and Teddy. When the train began to move off and the wind picked up, Rose waved one last time, her red hair swirling around her face.

-o-

When the train turned the corner that took it out of sight, Teddy's head was filled with thoughts for Rose. He would miss her now that she was going back to school again, and he started thinking about the fun they had had over the summer. But then he started to think about her hair. _The way her hair looked as she left just now, I've never noticed it before, but it's beautiful. If only Victoire had inherited the Weasley hair from Bill…she'd be so much prettier. Wait…what am I Saying? I love Victoire just the way she is; she's perfect…isn't she?_

All the reasons for their first break up seemed to resurface themselves in Teddy's mind and the reasons for getting back together seemed harder to remember. Something was getting in the way. And it was the thought of Rose. _No. This is ridiculous. She's only just turned 15. Stop thinking about her like that, it's wrong. _

Teddy soon realised he had been staring into space during this whirl of thought when Ron poked him hard in the arm.

"Oh! Sorry, I zoned out for a bit there."

"That's alright," replied Hermione "Ron does it all the time, I'm used to it. Do you want to come back to ours for a cup of tea?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

Hermione smiled at him warmly, whilst Ron scowled at her from the side.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry its so... rambling.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Teddy x Rose.**

**Chapter 5.**

After returning to one of the many Weasley households, this one owned by Ron and Hermione, Teddy was sitting in the kitchen with a warm cup of tea in his hands. Despite only being only very early Autumn, it was quite cold outside and his hands had been feeling slightly numb. The owners of the house, his good friends, were bustling around in the room with him. Hermione was trying to clear up some of the mess they had left behind that morning in their haste to get to the station on time. Ron was only interested in finding a packet of biscuits for dunking.

"Oh, Ronald, really! Can you not wait for 5 minutes whilst I finish this? You're getting in my way!"

"No!" He retorted with mock outrage in his voice, "The tea will get cold! You cannot dunk in anything other than hot tea, it's just not right." His voice was grave as he finished, as if he had said something deep and profound.

Hermione was unimpressed. She threw him an evil look and carried on tidying, shoving past him as he did. Ron only smirked. He seemed to love winding her up now as much as he always had. Teddy smiled at Ron in secret, not wanting Hermione to see and get annoyed at him too.

"I know you think he's funny Teddy, you have a very similar immature sense of humour."

"Ah, busted." Muttered Teddy.

Teddy had always been friendly with Ron and Hermione, as well as Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and all the other Weasley family members. It was like they had all helped to raise him a little bit, and he considered them all to be his family. Though he had never known his parents, he always felt like he had grown up having about 15 of them instead of two, because everyone pitched in a little to help him along the way. So to him, being around these two was like sitting having tea with his closest relatives.

_I suppose that makes it weird then, liking Rose, we've always been more like cousins than anything else…_

He forced himself to stop thinking about her. She was too young for him and it could never work.

"So, Teddy… how are things with you and Victoire?" Asked Hermione when she joined him and Ron at the table.

"Oh, everything is fine. We're both really glad we got back together." _At least until today, I was…_

"That's Lovely. Are you having any thoughts of proposing?"

"Steady on, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

Teddy chuckled. "No, I want to take things slow, you know? Since what happened before… I don't want to rush her into anything. It will probably be a while before anything like that happens, I'm afraid."

"Oh well." Hermione replied. "If you're not ready, you should wait. I always forget how mature you can be."

-o-

Rose always enjoyed the first day back at school – She got to watch the sorting, eat an amazing feast, see all her friends again, and most importantly, there was no work. Professor McGonagall still told the first years about the sorting before entering the Great Hall, even though she was now the headmistress. After she took her seat at the middle of the teachers table, the sorting began. As usual, the hat sung an elaborate song before sending all the new students to their houses. Eventually, the food appeared magically through the tables as usual, and the feast began.

During the course of dinner, a friend nudged rose in the arm and then nodded their head in the direction of the Slytherin table. Confused, Rose followed her gaze. She noticed that Scorpius Malfoy was staring at her from across the hall. Being the 15 year old girl that she was, Rose giggled and looked back at her friend. Albus, on the other side of the table, also noticed, and he looked disapproving.

After the meal was over, Albus separated Rose from her friends.

"Do you like Scorpius?" he asked her accusingly "I saw you looking at each other in the Grat Hall just now…"

Rose was annoyed by Albus' cheek at trying to tell her off, even though she didn't like Scorpius, she felt she should tell Albus how rude and out of line he was being.

"Why does it matter to you if I do?" she asked in an offended tone, before walking off without giving him a chance to answer.

As she was walking towards the common room, an idea occurred to Rose. If she got herself a boyfriend, maybe her mind would be taken off of Teddy, she could get over him, and it wouldn't cause any problems. Besides, despite the fact that their parents were enemies, Scorpius wasn't that bad. He always seemed quite nice… and he wasn't bad looking, either.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :D**


End file.
